warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Cephalon Jordas/Quotes
During The Jordas Precept Introduction *''"Hello? Is this real? Did someone get my message? I hope not."'' :: *''"Yes. No, no! Please! Do-Do not. Contacting you was a mistake. This Infestation is everywhere."'' :: *''"The Golem is too strong, no chance! Wait, maybe the Pherliac Pods. But where would you ever get those? This is hopeless. Just... go away."'' :: While Gathering the Pherliac Pods *''"Jordas wonders what is taking so long? Excuse me, take your time."'' :: *''"Please, don't come. But if you do, I have a reward: Another Warframe was defeated here, some of its petrified parts may still remain."'' :: *''"Destroy the Infestation, collect his parts, and perhaps make him whole again."'' :: *''"You should not come here. I look forward to... meeting... your Operator!"'' :: After Constructing the Pods *''"Really? No, they will need calibration. Any severe Infestation should be enough."'' :: Testing One Mid-mission *''"Dangerous, but, mph, beautiful. I can almost taste them. But the Golem needs something more potent."'' :: *''"I've sent you a blueprint. Irradiating the pods will make something worth bringing here."'' :: *''"Hurry. No rush!"'' :: After Irradiating the Pods *''"Yes, I cannot wait to meet this Operator. Bring them to Eris. Hurry! Don't regret this."'' :: Locating the Golem *''"The Golem's stirring. It knows you are here, I can FEEL it wake. Find it."'' :: *''"The Pherliac Pods. Is THAT it? I really thought you would have more. Have you been using them...?"'' :: *''"That is not enough for him. You are just like all the others, you won't kill the Golem! I don't want you to..."'' :: *''"I see what you're doing. You came for the parts! Just li'ke' the others! Gree'dy... scavengers! You d'o not care about Jordas!"'' :: *''"Feel that? The Golem. He's coming. Get into position."'' :: Confronting the Juggernaut Behemoth *''"The Golem is here. I AM sorry, Operator."'' :: *''"WONDERFUL PHERLIAC."'' :: *''"I told you NOT to come... MMM... PLEASED THEY DID."'' :: *''"You have no idea what I am. JOIN US, AND YOU WILL."'' :: *''"EMBRACE US. WE ARE YOUR FLESH."'' :: *''"I am a Cephalon, I serve my- I AM THEIR VOICE."'' :: *''"I am a Cephalon, I serve my- YOU ARE OUR VOICE!"'' :: *''"I regret to inform you- THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING."'' :: Confronting the Jordas Golem *''"It is out now... I can't control it. I don't want to."'' :: *''"LOST LITTLE THINGS."'' :: *''"Tenno, it senses you are of like flesh, it is confused- WHY DO YOU DEFILE US?"'' :: *''"Please, end this... WE ARE ENDLESS."'' :: *''"I never wanted this, I wanna be somewhere else. TASTE SOMEONE ELSE."'' :: *''"Ordis, you came to save me. FREE me!"'' :: *''"It knows you are like that other Warframe. WE WILL QUIET THEM, TOO."'' :: *''"CONSUME US. BE REBORN."'' :: *''"USELESS, HOLLOW SHELLS."'' :: *''"SUCCUMB TO US... No. Keep fighting."'' :: *''"Don't kill me... No, wait. Please do."'' :: *''"I see it now! You are the same! THEY FEAR THEMSELVES."'' :: *''"Ordis, you need to know. I lied about Precept 44. I am not the only one. They made me say that. To bait you. THERE ARE SO MANY MORE."'' :: Final Words *''"Thank you Operator..."'' :: During The Jordas Verdict Introduction/Phase One *''"Do I detect a Cephalon near by? Precept 44 compels you to help..."'' :: *''"My crew and I came here looking for a way to overcome the Infestation... NOW WE HAVE BECOME IT"'' :: *''"I don't recommend touching that Operator."'' Phase Two *''"Blocked. Impassable. No destroying it, believe me, we tried."'' :: *''"What are you doing. Don't touch that. LEAVE"'' :: *''"My systems are corrupt, destroyed. If I can't use them, you never will."'' :: *''"Would you keep count, if you were me?"'' :: *''"Where are you going?. NO ONE LEAVES."'' :: Phase Three *''"Ordis, don't you see, my fate could have been yours, have you no sympathy for-"'' :: *Standard battle quotes during the Jordas Precept. Inside the Golem *''"You're not supposed to be in here."'' :: *''"I told you to leave."'' :: *''"It wants you to DIEEEEE!!!"'' :: *''"You're hurting him. STOP!."'' :: Category:Quotes